Snobby Rich Boy
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: The Glee Guys think that Blaine is some rich boy who is full of himself and likes to throw his money around. BIOTA never happened and the boys have never met Blaine even though the two have been going out for 6 months.


It was a blistering hot day, and the glee boys were at Pucks swimming in the pool. Finn, Sam, Mike, and Puck were hitting the beach ball around in the pool. Artie was sitting on the pool steps, his wheelchair to the side of the pool. Kurt was laying on one of the chairs, his bag next to him and his phone in his hand.

It was the Summer before Senior year for most of the boys, and to put it lightly, they were ecstatic that they only had one more year left of High School.

"Come get back in the pool, Kurt! You got out like an hour ago." Sam yelled from the pool.

"Why did you get dressed?" Puck said, swimming to the edge of the pool to talk to Kurt.

"I'm leaving." Kurt shrugged.

"How? You drove with me." Finn said.

"Blaine is picking me up, were going out to eat."

"Who the hell is Blaine?" Puck asked.

"My boyfriend of six months." Kurt said, looking at Puck as if he had two heads.

Kurt still went to Dalton, as much as he missed the New Directions, he really loved Dalton. He loved that he could walk down the hallway hand in hand with Blaine and no one would bat an eyelash. Many times, Blaine and Kurt have been caught making out in the commons and everyone would yell 'Get Some Dudes!'

"Why don't we know about him?" Mike asked.

"Because we don't hang out a lot and it never came up. And apparently you guys don't pay attention to my Facebook relationship status."

A car zoomed down the street, and all the boys turned to stare as the BMW parked right in front of the open gate to Puck's backyard.

"Who the hell is that! And why is he blocking my driveway?"

"Relax, Puck. That's Blaine." Kurt said, as Blaine got out of his car and started to walk up the driveway. Blaine smiled as he stared at Kurt through his sunglasses, but Blaine wondered why the other boys were looking at him like that.

Blaine walked right over to Kurt, and kissed him softly on the lips. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he smiled.

"Hey." Blaine said.

"Hi!" All the boys except Kurt yelled. Blaine was startled, but he smiled to the boys and waved after a quick Hi back.

"Are you ready to go to lunch, Kurt?"

"Yeah, let me get my bag. Where are we going?" Kurt walked over to his chair and got his bag, noticing the way all of the boys were glaring at Blaine. He wondered what their problem was.

"Wherever you want, it's on me."

"No, I'm paying this time. You payed last time!" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and started to walk down the driveway.

The boys watched as Kurt and Blaine walked down the driveway hand-in-hand. Blaine opened the passenger door open for Kurt, and shut it behind him. After both of them were inside the car, Blaine sped back up the street.

"Who does he think he is?" Sam said, still staring at the spot where the BMW was parked.

"He thinks he's the shit, that's what. He was just throwing his money around like he's better." Puck said, looking at Sam.

"He did seem like he was full of himself. I didn't think Kurt was into that." Mike said, swimming back to the middle of the pool. The other boys followed.

"Blaine is pretty cool, he's around the house whenever Kurt comes around. They're in love, guys." Finn said, as he splashed Artie, who fell asleep against the edge of the pool steps. He looked around half-asleep.

"Where did Kurt go?" Artie asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Off to lunch with his bratty boyfriend." Puck said.

The boys started hitting the beach ball again, their minds drifting else where as they messed with each other and goofed around.

"The next time we see Kurt, we should help him see how his boyfriend really is." Puck said, looking at the other boys. They nodded, except Finn.

"You guys don't even know him though. Your just judging him." Finn said.

"Were not judging him, he basically said it himself the way he was acting." Sam said.

"Whatever you guys, I don't care what you do. But I'm not going to try and break those two up, they are really cute together." Finn said, as he got out of the pool to dry off and go home.

**(( LINE BREAK ))**

Kurt sat on the couch, reading _Harry Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban. _He was passing time before he went on his weekly shopping trip with Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany. While he read, he was texting Blaine.

Kurt looked up from his phone when he heard the front door open and slam close. It couldn't be Finn, he was upstairs playing his video games. Kurt shrugged and went back to reading his book, ignoring the huge foot steps that seemed like they were coming to the living room.

Someone cleared their throat, and Kurt looked up. Standing in the middle of his living room was Puck, Sam and Mike with their arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. Kurt raised an eyebrow at them and closed his book.

"Do you guys want something?"

The boys looked at Kurt, his coiffed hair, ridiculously tight t-shirt and jean Capri's. Their eyes found the phone by the Harry Potter book and Puck scoffed.

"You're reading a book, in the Summer? And why are you reading Harry Potter? You could just watch the movies." Puck said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, the third one is my favorite book!" Sam said, excitedly. Puck looked at Sam and laughed a little. Sam was such a nerd.

"Blaine loves Harry Potter so I thought I would read them, so I borrowed his books." Kurt said, as his phone beeped and he went to answer his text.

Kurt smiled as he read the text, and typed a reply quickly. He pushed the keyboard back in and looked at the boys again.

"Did you guys want something or what? I'm leaving soon to go shopping with girls."

"We don't like your boyfriend." Mike said, speaking for the first time since they invaded Kurt's privacy.

"Excuse Me?" Kurt said, getting up from his seat from the couch.

"Were saying that we don't like how he thinks he better then everyone and how he throws his money in other people faces. Some of us can't afford BMW's, so you don't have to go speeding and showing off like he did." Sam said, looking at Kurt, who was silently fuming.

Kurt was trying not to flip out at his friends. He stood there, his forefinger and thumb holding the bridge of his nose, and his eyes closed. They had never met Blaine before, and here they are saying they didn't like him. Blaine was there for a little over 5 minutes, which is not enough for someone to not like a person.

"He probably gets everything he wants too. Lives in a big house where he throws the biggest parties so he can be popular and show off and shit. And he probably used his money to get guys, is that how he got you Kurt?" Puck said, looking at Kurt with shame in his eyes.

That comment was what made Kurt flip out, he wasn't going to sit there and let them insult his boyfriend and himself. Kurt walked over to the boys, who looked like they were about to step back.

"You know nothing about my boyfriend, Puckerman. You don't even know him, you haven't even been near him for more than 5 minutes. Yes his father has money, but Blaine hates to spend it. The only reason his father got Blaine the BMX was so that Blaine could use it to 'Pick Up Girls'. His father is constantly trying to turn him straight.

"Blaine has his own job at six flags, and that's how he buys himself things. Buying me dinner is not throwing his money around, its called being a gentleman. Something I know none of you are. And no I don't date Blaine for his money, and I'm his first boyfriend. I can't believe you three think that I would do that. I'm not going to break up with my boyfriend just because you guys are jealous of him, I love him." Kurt said, raising his voice a little.

Kurt stormed out of the living room and out the door. The boys stood there shocked at what Kurt had said. They felt bad for assuming that Blaine was a snobby rich boy.

**(( LINE BREAK ))**

Blaine had his boyfriend up against the wall, Kurt's legs wrapped around Blaine's hips as Blaine held him up, his hands firmly on Kurt's ass.

They were in the Hudmel living room, they had just came back from the park and things got a little heated.

Kurt swiped his tongue across the other boys lips, as he moved his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled away, and began attacking Kurt's neck with his mouth. He started to bite and suck on the spot right above the neck line of his shirt. Kurt moaned at the pressure and Blaine smiled. He loved what he could do to his boyfriend. Kurt grabbed Blaine's chin and brought him back up to his lips. Blaine pushed his hips into Kurt's, wanting him to feel how hard he was. Kurt moved one of his hands from around Blaine's neck, and palmed Blaine through his jeans. Blaine moaned and deepened the kiss.

Kurt pulled away, resulting in a whine from his boyfriend.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too."

And they connected their lips again, not hearing the front door open. They were in full view to whoever was standing at the door, but they were oblivious to the crowd of Glee Boys in the doorway.

"Dude! That's my brother!" Finn yelled.

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart instantly, Kurt unwrapped his legs and Blaine let him down gently. Kurt and Blaine looked down at their pants to see if their erections were noticeable, and started to things to cool off. Kurt blushed, but glared at the three boys who said something to him last week. Puck, Sam and Mike looked away.

Blaine noticed the glare but decided to ignore it until later.

"Hi guys! I didn't introduce myself last week, I'm Blaine." He held out his hand for Sam to shake but he glared at him instead.

Blaine pulled his hand back confused. He didn't even know these people, why did they not like him? Kurt had said that they were excepting of him, so it couldn't be that he was gay. Maybe they didn't like seeing it?

Kurt glared at Sam and took Blaine's hand.

"Were going to go." Kurt said, starting to lead Blaine downstairs to the basement.

"No, Kurt! I wanted Blaine to play video games with us, he's bad ass." Finn said, stopping the two from leaving.

"Do you want to play, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Only if you don't mind staying up here." Blaine said.

"Come on." Kurt said, leading Blaine over to the loveseat. Kurt curled into Blaine, Harry Potter in his hand while Blaine started to play.

"You're really good at this!" Artie said, eyes never leaving the screen.

"You probably have all the game consoles at home, Blaine." Puck scoffed.

Blaine was confused with the comment. What had he meant by that?

"No, I don't have any. My roommate Wes at Dalton keeps his in our dorm and we play when we don't feel like studying. Which is all the time." Blaine laughed.

Finn and Artie laughed, though the other three boys were shocked. Why didn't a rich kid have these things?

"How come you don't have one?" Mike asked.

"They're are pretty expensive, and my job at Six Flags doesn't pay much."

"You have a job?" Sam asked.

Blaine glared at the boy. Why were they all shocked that he had a job, and that he didn't have any game consoles? Blaine may be oblivious, but he's not stupid. He could tell they didn't like him. Blaine frowned, he wanted Kurt's friends to like him.

"Yeah, It's Summer. I need money to do things. Most teenage boys have jobs." Blaine said, he could hear the attitude in his voice and grimaced. But they did deserve it.

The boys were shocked, and Finn and Artie just ignored the other boys rude interrogation. Kurt snuggled into Blaine some more, and Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Kurt, do you think Burt will let me stay the night? My dad is back from his business trip and I really don't want to see him."

"Sure, Honey. My Dad loves you, and he knows you have a reason."

The boys remembered what Kurt had said, about Blaine's dad trying to make him straight, and they felt bad that he tried to stay away from him.

After an hour or so of playing the video game, the three boys had realized that Blaine was pretty cool. He wasn't a snob or anything that they thought he was. They knew that they would have to apologize to Blaine and Kurt.


End file.
